


A collection of Chanbaek drabbles

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Byun Baekhyun Being Dumb, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun Needs a Hug, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Needs a Hug, Park Chanyeol Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: I decided to make a collection of all the drabbles/short fics that i posted on twitter!My account, if you want to follow me, is https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_MoonIf there are tw i will put them in the notes at the beginning of the drabble.I hope you will enjoy them💗
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. The soft gamers couple

“ So you’re Chanyeol!” said the small boy with a bright smile.

“ And you’re Baekhyun, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” said the younger gamer.

Park Chanyeol, known as Loey, and Byun Baekhyun, known as Kyoong, were two of the most famous gamers in Korea.

People loved them, they called them “ the soft gamer couple” even if they had never met each other, but people loved to ship them, they were both gamers, with a boyfriend material look, known for being kind and also very good at games.

This was why they both received an invitation to a game show where they were going to play one against the other, live. It was a great event and even if the live hadn't started yet, there were already a lot of viewers waiting for them.

“ Wow, you’re taller than i thought, I always saw you sat in front of a computer so I didn’t realize that you were so tall” said Baekhyun blushing and making Chanyeol blush too.

“ Yeah, I know, lot of people tell me the same and you’re…” he swallowed nervously.

“ Very cute” he added.

“ Oh god you’re so disgustingly soft, look at both of your blushing while praising each other, I hate your softness guys, come on, five minutes and you’ll be live” said Sehun, Chanyeol’s manager and best friend.

Chanyeol was known for being a very good strategos, while Baekhyun for always surprising the adversary, so the fight between them was a show for everyone. 

The number of views kept increasing and the boys were having a lot of fun. Sometimes they shared a gaze, Chanyeol liked to look at the other, to see his pretty focused face, and Baekhyun loved to see Chanyeol’s expression when he lost few rounds, he looked cute while being angry.

After almost four hours, Baekhyun won.

“ Come on, Chanyeol don’t be that upset” he said while the other was pouting.

“ I’d have won, I was just very…distracted”

Baekhyun blushed

“ Maybe we can go for another round” said Chanyeol.

“ Yes, I’d play with you again with pl-“

“ At my place”

If Sehun was there to see that scene he would have made some jokes about calling firemen because their faces looked so red that it seemed like they were going to explode soon.

“ Oh” exclaimed Baekhyun.

“ I-if you want it, of course”

“ Yes, I’d like to play another round with you, at your place”

“ Good”

Kindness attracts kindness, the soft gamer couple couldn’t end the day at their own place, it was destiny. It was destiny that in that moment Baekhyun was naked under Chanyeol who was kissing him, while the older was caressing his body with his delicate fingers.

“ Chanyeol I think I want you”

“ You think it or you want me?”

Baekhyun kissed him.

“ I –I want it but….”

“ Hey, what? Don’t be so nervous”

“ It will be my first time” said Baekhyun shyly, Chanyeol smiled at him.

“ I’m virgin too, Baekhyun”

“ Really?”

“ Really, so let’s do it together, ok?”

Baekhyun kissed him and few seconds later there they were, both naked, on their hands and knees, staring at each other first surprised, then laughing.

“ You’re a bottom” they said together.

So this is the story of the soft gamer couple, who found out during their first time to be both bottoms, but Chanyeol also found out that he actually didn’t mind to switch.


	2. Make you feel good, make you feel warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: cockwarming

The adrenaline of the concert was going away and after a hot shower Chanyeol fell, exhausted, on the bed of the hotel room he shared with Baekhyun. He was so tired and satisfied, as always after a concert, but very tired. His body ached for all those hours dancing and jumping.

Tired yes, but not enough not to admire Baekhyun who was wearing his pajamas, after a shower, right in front of the bed. He could never get used to the beauty of that body. Baekhyun realized that he was staring at him, he smiled at Chanyeol and after a quick gentle kiss on his lips, he laid down on the bed, next to him.

He was tired, yes, but not enough for his body not to react when he felt Baekhyun's one against his. He tried to distract himself, maybe they could talk about the concert, but he was too tired for a talk and he knew that Baekhyun wanted to sleep. He could understand it from the little cute sounds he made, which meant that he was going to fall asleep soon.

He wished his body could understand that he just needed to sleep, but Baekhyun made that effect on him.

" Chanyeol" whispered Baekhyun. He felt it too, obviously. They always slept near, their bodies always connected.

" I know, sorry. I-i better go to the bathroom, i need few minutes, i won't bother you, you just sleep, ok?" he said kissing his nape.

He was leaving the bed when Baekhyun grabbed his arm.

" No, don't go, stay here"

"But-"

" I don't want to fall asleep alone and i don't want you to take care of yourself alone when i can help you, when i can take care of it!"

" Baekhyun, you're exhausted, you need to sleep, don't mind my....well that"

" Chanyeol, don't worry about me, just...can you take the lube, please?"

Chanyeol wanted, again, to say that he didn't need to, they were both very tired and he could take care of it by himself, but he knew that when Baekhyun decided to do a thing, he couldn't change his mind.

He left the bed, searching for the lube in his bag. It was still there, since they arrived they hadn't had time yet or they were just too tired. Maybe it was also because of that that his body was craving for Baekhyun.

The view that welcomed him once back on the bed left him breathless. Baekhyun took his pants off and there he was, wearing just a shirt. Seeing that was the point of no return for Chanyeol, few minutes in the bathroom weren't enough anymore.

" Baekhyun, are you sure? I don't want you to have sex when you're tired, just because of me"

Baekhyun kissed him and grabbed the lube from his hands. 

" We're not going to have sex Chanyeol, but i want to take care of you, to make you feel good and...warm"

Chayeol was silent while watching his boyfriend spreading some lube around his entrance.

" I still don't-" 

" Here, use it too, we're not going to use a condom, so more lube will help" said Baekhyun giving him the little bottle.

" You need me, but we're too tired to actually have sex, so, just stay in me, what do you think?" 

Chanyeol was surprised but in a good way. He smiled and kissed Baekhyun.

" I think it's a wonderful idea, thank you for taking care of me, Baekhyun"

Yes, it was a wonderful idea. Chanyeol immediately felt better, as soon as he felt Baekhyun's tightness around him. He could feel his muscles relaxing, being inside Baekhyun, feeling him that close, was the best feeling in the world.

He didn't think he could actually fall asleep like that, he wasn't sure to be able to stay still while being inside Baekhyun, he wasn't used to that. He was used to moving inside him, to make him feel good, to hit that spot again and again, making him moan.

He could hear Baekhyun's soft sounds that he made when he was falling asleep. He kissed his shoulder and after having asked, for the tenth time, if he was comfortable, they fell asleep.

Baekhyun's idea, to make him feel better, was a wonderful idea till Baekhyun himself began to move, too much. Chanyeol was sleeping, despite that feeling, that beautiful feeling that he knew very well, but when he heard Baekhyun moaning, he was wide awake.

" Baekhyun?"

" Mmm" 

" Do you want to...do you want me to pull it out?" he asked kissing his nape.

" No" whispered Baekhyun.

" Are you sure? Are you in pain?" he asked worried.

" No Chanyeol, i feel lot of things right now, but pain? No"

" Tell me Baekhyun, what you need?" 

" Please, can you move, Chanyeol? Please? Move inside me" he whined.

" Do you want to cum Baekhyun?" he said gently touching his hips, Baekhyun nodded.

" Let me take care of you, ok?" 

Chanyeol could imagine how Baekhyun felt in that moment. He wanted to sleep as much as he needed to cum. He knew it because he felt like that too.

" Baekhyun is it ok if i go over you? You can relax and i can make you cum sooner, is it ok?" 

" But Chanyeol, you're tired too" 

Chanyeol was now over him, all his weight on his elbows to not crush Baekhyun under him. His chest lightly touched Baekhyun's back.

At the first thrust they both moaned. 

" Ok?" he asked kissing Baekhyun's back.

" Mmmm go on" 

Chayeol moved his hips, his thrusts were slow, but he knew how to hit the right spot, he knew what Baekhyun liked and how he liked it.

Being inside Baekhyun, even standing still, was amazing. No, more than amazing. He loved being connected to him, in every possible way, but he had to admit that the feeling of his cock slowly sliding in and out his boyfriend, that was heaven.

His muscles still ached for the concert and for the fact that he tried to stand still while being inside Baekhyun, to not hurt him. The more he thrusted in Baekhyun, the more he wanted and he knew his boyfriend felt the same.

Baekhyun arched his back, he wanted more. Seeing him like that, so needy for him, made Chanyeol forget the tiredness and he moved faster, while Baekhyun was suffocating his moans into the pillow.

" You like this Baekhyun? Does it feel good?"

" Y-yes"

Chanyeol loved the moment right before the orgasm. He loved how everything became wetter and faster, how Baekhyun's moans became louder and their breaths heavier. How Baekhyun took him well, till the very end.

" Did you cum?" asked Chanyeol, kissing his back, touching him, softly.

" Yes, you?"

" Yes, you need a shower Baekhyun, we both need it"

Baekhyun yawned. 

" you're tired, baby?"

" please, let's take a shower tomorrow morning, i just want to sleep now"

He was too tired too for a shower, his legs were still shaking for the orgasm, but their bodies were a mess. A beautiful sticky mess.

He took some towels from the bathroom and he used them to clean them both.

He was cleaning Baekhyun's thighs when he realized that he was staring at him smiling.

He ruffled his hair, his messy hair stuck on his sweaty face, with those beautiful red mochi cheeks.

" what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

" I love you, thank you for always taking care of me, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol dropped the dirty towels on the floor and joined Baekhyun on the bed, hugging him.

" We take care of each others" he exclaimed kissing him.

" And i love you too, now let's sleep"


	3. Ice kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Tharntype kisses with ice cubes

“ Ok, i have another question for you, a thing that you think is overestimated by everyone” said Sehun while drinking his beer.

The guys had very few evenings like that, to spend all together, or at least the majority of them, eating, having some beers, talking and having fun. An evening where they could just being young men having fun together, forgetting the idol life. At the fourth beers, Sehun decided to play a game, where they asked each other questions, about everything.

“ Sisses” answered Chanyeol

“ Excuse me, what?” asked surprised Baekhyun

“ Chanyeol, your boyfriend is going to beat your ass now” said laughing Jongin

“ Don’t get mad at me, let me explain”

“ Yeah Chanyeol, explain please, before I think that you don’t like to kiss me”

“ What? No no, it’s not what I meant! I love kisses, every kind of kiss, Baekhyun you know how much I love your lips and your mouth”

“ Too much info” said Sehun

“ But I think that people overestimate kisses, they are good, they make feel good, but I prefer other”

“ I don’t want to know what other you prefer” said Junmyeon.

“ Like touches, I don’t know, you can touch a person in so many ways, everywhere, while kisses after few minutes become boring”

“ kissing me is that boring?”

“ no no Baekhyun, I didn’t mean that, and you know!”

“ I don’t agree, I think that kisses are amazing. You can taste the other person, from his mouth to all his body. There are so many kinds of kisses, sweet ones, that make you feel loved and warm, horny ones, that make you feel wanted and thirsty for more. Kissing is not boring.”

“ I agree with him” said Sehun

“ And me too, but…”

“ Chanyeol, you’re not allowed to say anything else about kisses before I chock you, I can’t believe you!”

“ Maybe he prefers that to kisses” said Jongin

“ Jongin, don’t talk like that” said Junmyeon

“ Junmyeon, I grew up with all you horny asses, I heard and said worst things”

“ Baekhyun?” 

Silence. 

They were in bed, but Baekhyun was so far away from him, they were used to sleep while hugging each other.

“ Are you still mad at me because of the things I said about kisses?”

“ Me? No, what makes you think that? I’m not a kid who gets mad for those things”

“ really?”

“ of course Chanyeol, I’m a man, I don’t get mad because the love of my life thinks that kissing me is boring”

“ I didn’t say that Baekhyun!”

“ Good night Chanyeol”

The following day Chanyeol had to get up early and leave to work with his studio. When he left the bed Baekhyun was still sleeping. He smiled and kissed his forehead.

“ You’re the only person I love to kiss” he whispered him before leaving.

C: I’m so sorry, I will come home after dinner

C: don’t wait for me if you're hungry, I will try to be at home as soon as I can

C: i love you

B: you said the right thing, I won’t wait for you Chanyeol, I can’t starve the baby

C: you’re not pregnant

B:I’m the baby

C: yes you are

When Chanyeol opened the door of their apartment it was almost midnight. He could smell delicious food and also Baekhyun’s shampoo.

“ I’m home”

Baekhyun was leaving the bathroom, from where steam and perfume came out

“ Finally”

Chanyeol grabbed him, pulling him toward him.

“ You smell so good”

“ And you stink, go take a shower, I’ve already cooked you something, I know you’re starving”

Chanyeol kissed him.

“ You know me so well”

After a relaxing shower, wearing nothing but his underwear, Chanyeol was eating the delicious dinner that Baekhyun made for him, while his boyfriend was looking at him.

“ what? Why are you staring at me?”

“ can’t I stare at my handsome boyfriend?”

“ yesterday night you didn’t even want to talk to your handsome boyfriend”

“ I know, sorry, I overreacted”

“ you know that I love kissing you, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun took his hand

“ I know, I know. So have you finished your dinner?”

“ yes”

“ good, now…”

“ now what?”

“ can you wait for me on the couch?”

“ mmmm”

“ trust me” he said winking at him, Chanyeol nodded and left the kitchen, taking a sit on the couch.

Few minutes later Baekhyun joined him, putting a glass full of ice cubes on the table.

“ I’m confused”

“ I thought about what you said yesterday”

“ and?”

“ and I thought that maybe you find kisses boring because we just kiss”

“ I don’t understand what you’re saying” 

“ we tried lot of things in bed, but kisses? We just kiss” 

“ Baekhyun, I’ve told you, I love your kisses and I love kissing you!” 

“ I know but, what if we spicy the things up?”

“ I don’t understand what you mean, but I’m in” he said with a smirk.

Baekhyun took an ice cube and put it in his mouth, then he pushed Chanyeol till his back was touching the couch and he sat on him. 

“ oh” exclaimed Chanyeol just before Baekhyun kissed him.

Sucking, licking, biting. Even if he had an ice cube inside his mouth he felt so hot. Especially when the ice completely melted and he could feel Baekhyun’s tongue and taste, better.

“ Again” he moaned while Baekhyun pressed his crotch against Chanyeol’s growing boner.

Baekhyun laughed, he took another cube and he rubbed it over Chanyeol’s lips.

“ do you still think that kisses are boring?”

“no”

Baekhyun put the ice cube inside his mouth and started to kiss Chanyeol again, while with another one he traced Chanyeol’s chest. 

“ Fuck” moaned Chanyeol still with Baekhyun’s lips on his.

As soon as the ice in their mouths melted again Baekhyun started to kiss Chanyeol’s chest, following the wet trail that the ice left on his body. 

“ God, you’re so hard already” he said satisfied.

“ I think I’ve learned the lesson” 

“ really?” asked Baekhyun smirking 

“ kisses are great”

“ I know” he said kissing him again, warming his lips up.

“ now, it’s my turn to play” exclaimed Chanyeol 

“ what do you have in your beautiful mind?” 

“ take off your pants, I want you completely naked”

Baekhyun smiled, he stood up and do what his boyfriend told him.

As soon as he went back on Chanyeol’s lap, feeling the fabric of the other’s clothes against his hard cock, made him move his hips, looking for friction. 

“ easy Baekhyun, I want to make you cum” 

While Baekhyun was busy marking his neck, Chanyeol took an ice cube.

He started from Baekhyun’s neck, leaving a wet cold trace from there to his ass, he could feel Baekhyun shivering under his touch. 

“ kiss me”

Baekhyun kissed him, meanwhile Chanyeol’s hands, with the ice cube, was going lower and lower. With a hand he spread Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, while letting the ice cube sliding between them.

Baekhyun arched his back as soon as he felt the ice on his hole.

“ oh shit” he moaned 

“ is this ok?” 

He nodded while going back to hiss him. Chanyeol teased him, rubbing the ice cube on Baekhyun’s sensitive hole .

“ you’re so hot there that the cube is melting faster”

“ then do something about it”

“ I wanted to use this one, now that is melted and it’s smaller but…I know you’re used to me so” 

“ wait Chanyeol, what are you doing?”

“ do you trust me?”

Baekhyun nodded while Chanyeol leaned to take another ice cube.

He started to tease him again, letting the ice cube melting a little, then while biting Baekhyun’s neck he started to slowly push the ice inside him. 

Baekhyun moaned.

“ does it hurt?”

“ no, it’s just too cod”

“ then, warm It you inside you”

He pushed again, slowly, till Baekhyun took the ice cube inside him 

“ fuck it, it feels so good, it’s strange, but good” 

Chanyeol kissed him and Baekhyun started to ride his thigh, teasing him with his fingers and mouth, licking the wet traces of the ice cube on his chest.

“ Chanyeol” he moaned 

“ I know” 

“ I just cum thanks to those kisses and by watching you rinding me” 

“ you’re welcome “ said laughing Baekhyun 

“ That was amazing”

“ We should do it more often” 

“ I totally agree” 

“ I’m freezing now”

Chanyeol laughed.

“ Come, let’s go to bed, i going to cuddle this cold body” 

“ Chanyeol?” said Baekhyun while the other was taking him on their bed.

“ do you think that the ice inside my ass will help my ass cheeks to stay toned?”


	4. A special drink at Loey bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun wants to spend some time with his busy boyfriend, so he joins him at the studio, where they have a drink, offered by " Loey bar". Baekhyun has a problem, when he drinks his ass gets so warm that he'll ask his boyfriend for help. How will Chanyeol handle this problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that time Baekhyun said that when he drinks his ass gets warm😂

B: where are u?

C: At the studio

Baekhyun sighed. Since Chanyeol started to work at his studio he spent half of his time there, every day he built something new.

" one day it will be so full of things that you won't even be able to enter!" he once said him, making him laugh.

Baekhyun was sure that if he added also a bed, Chanyeol would have moved there. It was already hard to be at home together, without running away just after few kisses because of a schedule and now that.

Don't get him wrong, he was so proud of what his boyfriend was doing, he loved to see him so excited for his project, but sometimes he missed him.

B: i'm coming there

C: no, don't worry, just wait for me at home, i'll be there soon

B: park chanyeol, last time you told me that you came back home at 2 am so i'm coming there

" you really came here" exclaimed Chanyeol when he opened the door to Baekhyun

" of course i came, are you alone?"

The other nodded

" so, since it seems that my boyfriend has no time for taking me out for a drink, why don't you offer me a drink at the famous loey bar?"

Chanyeol laughed

" are you sure you want to drink here and not going home?"

" home, alone? no thank you, if having a drink here is the only way to spend some time with you, then, move that ass and give me a cocktail"

Few minutes later, Chanyeol was giving him a glass full of a pink liquid.

" your favorite bartender made you a special drink, it's not too strong, don't worry, i know you can't drink a lot"

Baekhyu took a first sip, it was good. It was the perfect mix of sweet and bitter.

" so, do you like it?"

Baekhyun nodded and took another sip

" yes, but i'm still mad at you, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol smiled and took his hand

" I'm sorry"

" i didn't hear you"

" i'm sorry Baekhyun and you're right, i was too busy here and i forgot my beautiful boyfriend's needs"

" that is better"

While Chanyeol told him, happy and excited like a puppy, his day at the studio Baekhyun enjoyed the drink, he liked it so much that he didn't even realize to have finished it, till in the glass just ice cubes were left

" Baekhyun?"

" mmm?"

" are you even listening to me?"

" of courseeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

" are you ok?"

Baekhyun giggled.

" i'm here with my sexy boyfriend, of course i'm ok"

" ok, if you say so, anyway..."

He began to talk again.

" Baekhyun? what the hell are you doing?"

It felt warm, too warm. He had to. He had to stand up and take his pants off .

" is this chair heated up?"

" what are you saying? why did you take your pants off?"

" my ass"

" what about your ass?"

" it's too hot"

Chanyeol laughed.

" hey, don't laugh, i'm serious, Chanyeol!" he said pouting.

" come here"

Baekhyun reached Chanyeol, placing himself between his legs while the other caressed his face.

" you're hot"

" not there, my ass is here" he said taking chanyeol's hands and bringing them to his ass

"I know where your ass is, I know it very well" he said smirking.

" you're drunk, Baekhyun"

" can you do something for my ass, Chanyeol?"

" Like making you sit on some ice?"

" can you take care of your boyfriend for once?"

Chanyeol pulled him between his arms, laughing.

" i was sure that the drink was not strong, but i underestimated your alcohol tolerance, i guess"

Baekhyun lifted his face from Chanyeol's shoulder and kissed him.

" it really feels too warm, chanyeol"

" ok, let me take care of you" he said kissing him.

" turn around for me"

Once he gave Chanyeol his back, he felt his boyfriend's hands on his waist

" can i?"

He didn't even wait for him, he felt too hot and he couldn't wait to take his underwear off, so Baekhyun did it on his own. When his ass was finally free from the fabric he felt better.

" it's not red"

" but it feels like on fire"

He felt chanyeol's big but gentle hands on his ass.

" your hands are cold, please leave them there"

Chanyeol laughed.

" do you want to spend the night like this?"

" are you complaining about spending the night with my ass in your hands?"

" of course no, but i have another idea"

Baekhyun turned his head curios.

" can you go on this?" he asked, while pointing at the table he built for the bar. With Chanyeol's help he climbed on it.

" ahhh it's cold, i love it"

"when i built it i had never thought that it would have given pleasure to my boyfriend. Anyway, want me to help you Baekhyun?"

" yes, please"

" now, be careful not to fall, ok? go on your hands and knees"

Baekhyun looked at him.

" trust me"

As always he trusted him and he did what he asked. He didn't even have the time to ask what Chanyeol wanted to do that he felt his hands spreading his ass cheeks and something wet between them.

He didn't have to turn his head to understand what Chanyeol was doing. He was licking him, teasing him.

" does it feel good?"

" yes please"

" i just licked you and you should see your body's reaction, you really need more"

" then give me more, chanyeol, please"

When he felt his tongue inside he let out a loud moan. He kept moaning while Chanyeol's tongue went in and out, licking him, eating him.

His legs and arms were shaking for the pleasure, but he had to stay focus or he could have fallen down.

" Chanyeol"

He felt his hand on his cock, stroking it and that was the point of no return, he came and Chanyeol kept eating him while he was coming.

" Chanyeol" he kept moaning, but his boyfriend didn't let his ass go. 

" chanyeol? i think i've just come on your famous loey bar"

He laughed.

" i don't care, the important thing is that you feel better" 

Baekhyun sat on the table, Chanyeol between his legs, hugging him.

" much better,thank you" 

" you know what? You should join me here more often" 

Baekhyun kissed him.

" are you planning to build also a bed here?" 

" we can use the bar and the couch, don't worry" 

" if your ass is better now, can we go home?"

" yes, i really need a shower and.... i think that i also have to say thank you to you, i just need something that it's at home" 

" is that thing pink and it vibrates?" 

Baekyu smirked.

" Let's go home" 


	5. Let's live together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic chanbaek ❤

“ Let’s go live together”

Baekhyun choked with the water he was drinking. They were in the car, Chanyeol just went to pick him up after his vocal lessons.

“ hey, don’t spit water in my car!”

“ what have you just said?”

“ I said, let’s go live together, Baekhyun”

“ why this? So sudden!”

He had to admit that he had thought about that many times in the last years, sometimes they even talked about it, but laughing, so he thought that both of them were just kidding.

“ I kept thinking about asking you, but I never knew when, I mean we’re always so busy or not alone, so…I took the chance since now we’re alone”

“ I’m surprised Chanyeol, honestly”

“ I mean, we’re both adults, and I think it’s time to leave the dorm, it’s not that we can’t afford it. I was thinking to buy a house for long time, but then I thought, why buying a house alone when I can do it with you? It would make everything easier, we would have our place where we can be free”

“ easier? Chanyeol, it would also bring lot of problems, we will never let people know about this, it means that we will have to be careful every time we will go home, we can’t be seen going to the same place and also leaving it. At least at the dormitory we can stay together without people having suspects” 

He looked at Chanyeol, he saw the sadness in his face.

“ I know, you’re right” 

Baekhyun knew that he wanted to say other, he knew that his Chanyeol would have never given up so easily to an idea, then why suddenly the car was so silent? He tried to fill that silence with his thoughts. They were both right. They weren’t boys anymore, they were men who wanted privacy and independence. Leaving the dorm was not a strange thing, but going to live together?

That could bring them problems if people would have found it out. Big problems. But he also thought that finally, after all those years, they would have had a place where they could be themselves.

Not that at the dorm they had to hide their relationship, everyone knew about it and supported them, but it would have been nice to have some privacy sometimes.

He thought and thought, while outside it started to rain.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize that they were in front of the dorm.

“ Chanyeol, wait” he said, before the other could get off the car

“ I thought about it. You were right, but I was also right. So…”

“ so? No, listen Baekhyun, you were right, I was wrong. I didn’t think, I was just…well I let my emotions carry me, I forgot who we are and where we live”

Hearing his boyfriend reminding him that broke his heart.

“ Listen to me your stubborn boy. Yes, going to live together will bring lot of problems because if we get caught well...we already know what it’s going to happen and we can’t allow that, but we know how to be careful, this is our life, hiding and…”

He almost felt crying while saying that and Chanyeol took his hand.

“ But I’m tired, Chanyeol. Having a place with you, a place that we can call home, where we can be alone, where I can go around naked without problems, you can cook all your special dishes just for me, then we will wash the dishes together and sit on our comfy couch, cuddling while watching a movie. We could have sex without being afraid of being too loud and falling asleep together and waking up together. Having breakfast together…Chanyeol, this would be a dream and I think that all this worths the risk”

“ are you saying that...?”

“ yes, I want to go to live with you”

That same evening, while they were having dinner with the others, they told them their decision.

“ why nobody looks surprised?” asked Chanyeol

“ because you’re a couple since ever, we were all wondering when you would have taken this decision” answered Jongin.

“ But, don’t you think this will be too dangerous? We want your blessing guys because if something happens, it will bring problems to you too and we don’t want it. The group comes before everything” said Baekhyun and Chanyeol nodded.

“ you’ve been sacrificing your relationship for years, you deserve that, guys. We know the risks as much as you, so? Will you live here forever? No way, so have you already a place where to go?”

“ no” answered Baekhyun

“ actually….yes I mean, I just need to show it to Baekhyun and if he likes it, it will be ours”

“ really?”

“ it’s in one of the buildings that I own, i fell in love with it because…well you’ll see, I will bring you there tomorrow and if you like it well, we can move there next week already”

“ Finally you will move out, really, it took me months to understand that there wasn’t a ghost in the wall but it was you two having sex!” said Sehun making everyone laugh.

That night Baekhyun couldn’t sleep, and he was sure that even Chanyeol kept changing his position in his bed. Were they ready for that? It would have been a big step for them as a couple. They have been together for years, they started as friends and then they fell in love, but living together? That was going to be a new adventure for them.

The following day, while they were in the car reaching the apartment Baekhyun’s hands were sweaty.

“ Are you nervous?” asked him Chanyeol

“ a little, but also curious, I want to know why you chose that apartment”

Chanyeol smiled.

“ oh Chanyeol, it’s always a pleasure to see you sir” exclaimed the doorman

“ Baekhyun, this is Mr Lee. He will help us to…keep our secret”

The man bowed and smiled at him.

“ it’s a pleasure to finally see you, Baekhyun”

Baekhyun smiled.

“ Thank you, Mr lee”

“ Follow me, Baekhyun” exclaimed Chanyeol, taking his hand.

While they were in the elevator Baekhyun was looking around

“ Have you never seen an elevator?” asked laughing Chanyeol

“ I was just imaging myself here, after a hard day of work, finally going back home to you”

Chanyeol smiled and kissed him

“ thank god it’s not a transparent elevator”

Still laughing they reached the apartment. Chanyeol opened the door and he let Baekhyun go in first. The first thing that hit him was how bright the living room was, thanks to a very big window.

“ come, look at the view”

The view was amazing.

“ Bright living room, amazing view, now I understand why you like it!”

The apartment had a big living room, a kitchen, one big bathroom with a big shower.

“ We can finally have sex in the shower” exclaimed Chanyeol when they were looking at the bathroom.

The bedroom also had big a window with a great view, the bed was big, big enough for “ trying new things” as Chanyeol said, making him blush.

“ so, what do you think?”

“ I can’t wait to sleep on that bed with you, Chanyeol”

Chanyeol kissed him.

“ so it’s a yes? We’re going to move here?”

“ yes, this will be our home”

Leaving the dorm was strange, it was like leaving a part of their life.

“ Jongin is crying” exclaimed Sehun.

“ I’m not crying!”

Baekhyun laughed and hugged them.

“ it’s not like we’re going to disappear guys, we are still in the same group”

“ I know, but we’ll miss your loud ass, Baekhyun” said Junmyeon laughing.

“ Are we really doing it, Chanyeol?” asked him while they were in the car, reaching their new home.

“yes, we’re doing it” answered Chanyeol, taking his hand.

“ if you weren’t that tall I would lift you up and take you inside our new apartment, Chanyeol” 

Chanyeol laughed and lifted him up.

“ don’t worry, I will do it for you”

“ Welcome to our new home, Baekhyun” he said kissing him.

They spent the day unpacking all the boxes and finally hour after hour the apartment was becoming theirs.

“ I think that my iron man costume would look good in that corner” 

“ Chanyeol, please, don’t you dare!”

"So what is going to be our first meal in the new house?” asked Baekhyun.

“ since I got better at it, tomato kimchi pasta”

“ oh” 

“ oh?”

“ I thought to order a pizza” 

“ Byun Baekhyun, we have to inaugurate the apartment with a homemade meal, not pizza!”

“ but we’re tired, we’ve worked the whole day, I mean I’m doing this for you”

“ Baekhyun, are you looking for an excuse not to eat my pasta?” 

“ mmmmmaybe?”

“ you’re in trouble, Baekhyun”

He started to run, laughing, around the house, while Chanyeol was chasing him. He knew that his boyfriend, with his long legs, could catch him immediately, but they were having so much fun.

Just after they ran around the whole house Chanyeol grabbed his arm and pushed him on the couch.

“ Chanyeol?”

“ yes? Are you going to say that you want my pasta?” 

Baekhyun pulled him closer to him and kissed him.

“ no, I wanted to say that I love you, but yes, it’s ok for the pasta”

“ since you cooked, I will wash the dishes” exclaimed Baekhyun after dinner.

“ I won’t say no, my arms kind of hurt” he said making Baekhyun laugh.

He was cleaning the last dish when he felt Chanyeol’s arms around his waist.

“ I thought your arms hurt” 

“ not enough to keep me away from my beautiful boyfriend”

The first night in their new house, the first night in that bed. The first sex in that bed. Having sex with Chanyeol was always special, like the first time and every time they discovered new things together, but that night the fact that it was the beginning of a new phase  of their lives, made everything even more special. 

“ this bed is perfect” exclaimed Baekhyun, collapsing on Chanyeol, after they both cum.

“ can’t wait to use it again”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ let’s use it for sleeping now”

When he woke up Chanyeol was there, beside him, his arms around his waist. He looked at him, fixing his hair behind his cute big ears. He was so happy.

“ Good morning, how did you sleep in the new bed?” asked Chanyeol a few minutes later when he woke up.

“ Perfectly, you?”

“ I have never slept so well, so breakfast? I make pancakes, you the coffee”

“ Chanyeol, were my pancakes so bad last time I made them?”

Chanyeol kissed him.

“ don’t worry, you have other talents” 

Having breakfast together. Such a normal thing, but it was their first breakfast together in their home. The sun entered the window, lightening the living room up so perfectly. 

“ I love this place so much, Chanyeol”

“ and I love you, I’m so happy that we’re here, together” 

“ so, now the hard part, I guess” said Baekhyun once they were both ready to leave for a new day of work.

“ We can do it Baekhyun, we’re used to be careful and think that after this long day, we’ll be here, again” 

Baekhyun hugged him. Chanyeol was right, thinking that at the end of the day he would have gone back to their apartment, helped him a lot.

While he was leaving the studio Chanyeol texted him saying that he was already at home. When he opened the door he expected to smell something delicious, but instead, he heard something. He closed the door behind him and there he was, Chanyeol, on the couch, a guitar in his hands. He was singing a song that he knew very well.

_I will love you and love you and love you_

_Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you_

_I will please you for all time_

_I don’t wanna lose you and lose you and lose you_

_Cause I need you and need you and need you_

_So I want you to be my boy_

_You’ve got to understand my love…._

He was so into the song that he realized Baekhyun arrived just when he sat next to him and sang with him, making him smile.

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_

_I will love you and love you and love you_

“ I will never get tired of this song” said Chanyeol putting the guitar down

“ you know that I love you like that time, like the first time i told you that I loved you”

“ I know, Baekhyun”

He kissed him.

“ you know what misses in this house?”asked Baekhyun

“ my iron man costume?”


	6. Was it a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Nothin' mv

Chanyeol loved taking photos of everything, from objects to people, he loved beauty and he wanted to take pics of it. That was why he couldn't stop taking pics of that boy, he had never seen someone that beautiful.

" Maybe i should ask you some money, you're taking pics of me the whole night" he exclaimed approaching him.

Chanyeol blushed.

" Don't worry, it's not a problem, i'm just curious"

" I love beauty" he just said.

Baekhyun, that was his name, smiled.

They talked a lot and Chanyeol realized that not only Baekhyun was beautiful, but he was very smart and funny. They ended the night at his place, where they spent a night that they would have never forgotten.

" Baekhyun, can i take other photos of you? You're so beautiful..."

" after sex? I probably look like a mess" he said laughing.

Chanyeol kissed him.

" No, you're shining, you're perfect".

When he woke up the next morning, after a night spent having sex and taking photos, Baekhyun wasn't there anymore. What if it had been just a dream?

Baekhyun was too beautiful to be real, so maybe it was just a dream.

" The photos" he whispered, of course. All the photos were the only proof he had. He didn't even put some clothes on, he immediately went to his darkroom.

He looked at the photos with impatience, he was afraid that Baekhyun would have not appeared in them. He waited, his hands were sweating.

" He's real" he exclaimed when he saw Baekhyun's beautiful smile appearing in the first photo.

It hadn't been a dream.


	7. Testing lipsticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chanyeol's pics for Nacific

Maybe people could think that he accepted to be ambassador of something just for money and promotions, but Chanyeol always checked the quality of the products he had to promote. So there he was, on his couch, reading the info about the lipstick he had just taken promotional photos for.

" Waterproof? Mmmm" he read

Was it true?

" Baekhyun, come here please!" he called his boyfriend who immediately reached him from the other room.

" Put this on" he said giving him the lipstick

" What? Why?"

" I need to see if it's true or not"

" I don't understand" he exclaimed confused

" Do you trust me? Just put it, please"

"ok, but i warn you, this isn't my color, it won't look good on me"

Chanyeol laughed.

" That is not true, everything looks good on you"

"You say it just because i'm your boyfriend"

Once Baekhyun perfectly put the lipstick on Chanyeol took few seconds to admire his beauty.

"So?" asked Baekhyun and before he could say something else Chanyeol pulled him into a kiss. At first, it was just a simple, almost shy, kiss, their lips just touched, but few seconds later Baekhyun was on his lap and the kiss became deeper, rougher, wetter.

Baekhyun's hands were playing with his hair, while Chanyeol touched his perfect soft skin. If it wasn't that both of them needed to breathe, they would have probably kept kissing again and again.

" well, your mouth is kind of a mess now, but i think the kiss was too rough" he exclaimed laughing while cleaning the red lipstick on Baekyun's chin with a finger.

" Maybe it's waterproof but it's not kissesproof" he added

" did you make me wear a lipstick for that? you're unbelievable!"

" sorry" he exclaimed shily

" i can't say that i didn't enjoy it but...."

" but?"

" do you have other products to test? Maybe a shampoo? because i know a way to sweat a lot, so later we can see if that product really works or not"

" I'm ready to test every damn product of this world with you"

" Let's go then"


	8. You're always my last view before sleeping and the first one when i woke up

Chanyeol loves two things.

The first is falling asleep while watching his boyfriend, he loves how Baekhyun keeps talking, knowing that Cha yeol is carefully listening to him, till he starts yawning and in that moment he knows that it's a matter of seconds before Baekhyun is going to close his eyes. He still keeps talking but slower and slower, till suddenly the room is in silence. He can hear just Baekhyun's sweet and cute noises he always makes when he sleeps.

He loves looking at him, admiring every inch of that perfect face that he has the luck to hold and kiss, sometimes he even dares to give him a quick kiss or a soft caress, being careful not to wake the other up.

He always falls asleep smiling, knowing to have such an angel beside him, and he sleeps even better when Baekhyun rolls towards him, putting his arms around his waist, snuggling his face against Chanyeol's neck.

The second thing Chanyeol loves is waking up and seeing Baekhyun beside him, waking up too, smiling at him when he realizes that he's looking at him.

" Morning" he always exclaims yawning.

He still remembers the first morning they woke up after a night together, years before, and Chanyeol couldn't resist kissing Baekhyun's sleepy face.

" Chanyeol not now, let me brush my teeth before, my breath doesn't smell good!" he always said.

Nnow is Baekhyun himself who often wakes him up showering him with kisses.

"I'm happy you're always my last view before sleeping and the first one when i woke up" he once told him.

Even when they can't sleep together, when they're away from each other, he always thinks about that.


	9. Headphones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Baekhyun's memory of him and Chanyeol sharing headphones on the subway

“ Why is everyone looking at us?” he asked himself.

He and Chanyeol were on the subway, they were going back to the dorm, together, and while looking around he noticed that lot of people were staring at them. Maybe they knew them?

No, of course not, they were just trainees, people didn’t know them.

“ Not yet” he hoped.

“ I love this song!” exclaimed Chanyeol next to him.

He looked at him.

Chanyeol was tall, more than him, everytime he looked at him he had to lift his face up, he wasn’t muscled, actually, he was very thin, with a beautiful face, two round bright eyes, two big ears that he loved, unlike Chanyeol.

“ Too big, look at them!” he once said.

“ Chanyeol, they’re beautiful, your face is perfect like that!” he told him.

He really loved his ears, especially when they became red because Chanyeol was embarrassed for something and when he smiled and they moved, he looked like a puppy.

Chanyeol was beautiful and he thought that from the first time he saw him. Of course, everyone was looking at them because they were admiring his friend and he couldn’t blame them.

Suddenly Chanyeol interrupted his thoughts putting one of his headphones into his ear.

“ You have to listen to this, Baekhyun!”

A girl looked at them, she almost looked jealous.

He smiled. He was happy to have Chanyeol in his life, not everyone could have the luck to have such a great and handsome friend.

The song was beautiful, Chanyeol was right, and without even realizing it the lyrics hypnotized him and he relaxed his body, laying on Chanyeol. As soon as he realized that his head was on Chanyeol's shoulder he paralyzed. Was that ok? Maybe his friend was uncomfortable.

He looked at Chayeol who was smiling at him, such a bright smile that warmed his heart and he knew that it was ok, that he could rest on his shoulder, while enjoying the song.

“ Next stop, Baekhyun, let's go” exclaimed Chanyeol grabbing his hand, so they didn’t lose each other among all the people.

While leaving the subway the song changed. They both knew that song, they used to dance at it in the practice room with the others, as a warm-up.

“ Do you still remember the moves?” suddenly asked Chanyeol.

“ Of course!”

They started to dance, while leaving the subway, people were looking at them, some smiling at the sight of two young boys having fun, holding each other’s hands.

They were both tired, but in that moment Baekhyun didn't feel the tiredness, he just wanted to have fun and to dance with this best friend while they were both singing the song as if they were having their own private concert.

" This is so fun, dancing with you is so fun!" exclaimed Chanyeol when the song ended.

" Everything with you is fun, Chanyeol!"


	10. Seeing the future

It belonged to his family for ages, but he had never dared to touch it, even now that he could. When he was a kid that room was forbidden to him. 

“ Future is not a thing kids should know!” always said his mother.

Then he became a man, he became the most powerful witch of his family. They were all proud of him.   
When he became an official member of the coven his mother told him that now he could. 

He could enter the room and touch it, but he had never done it.  
Very few things scared him and the future was one of these. Knowing the future, knowing that whatever he would have seen in the globe was going to happen and he couldn't stop it, it scared him.   
What if he saw the death of someone he loved? Or maybe his own death.  
No, he didn’t want it. At least that was what he had always thought till now. 

A great threat was coming, his coven was in danger and he didn’t know what to do. 

He looked at the globe, shining in front of him, almost seducing him.  
He was scared but he thought that knowing what was coming could help. 

“ Chanyeol, can you live knowing that maybe tomorrow you will die? Or that your coven is doomed?” he asked himself.

His hand was so near the globe and it was shaking. 

“ I have to!” he exclaimed before touching it. 

It was cold, so cold that his whole body shivered. Nothing was happening, maybe it lost his power. 

He was so wrong.

Suddenly he felt his hand burning, he wanted to move it away, but he couldn’t. It was like his hand was glued to the globe. 

He was scared. 

Then he saw it. It was like dreaming, but he knew he was awake and his eyes were open. He saw things around him, as if he was in a movie.   
He saw a man, he had never seen him before, he was sure of it because such a beautiful face was hard to forget.   
He was a witch too, he could feel his power, but he could also feel his anger.  
The man was just standing there, looking outside the window, he was shirtless and his hair was a mess, he also had some red marks on his body.   
He must have had an interesting night, he thought. 

The more he looked at him, the more he knew that he was the key. What he couldn’t understand was if he was the key to salvation or to destruction. 

“ Your thoughts are very noisy” exclaimed a voice. A voice that he knew very well because it was his voice. 

Suddenly he saw himself joining the other witch. He hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. 

“ You should go to sleep, tomorrow is an important day” he said, kissing his hand.

“ Baekhyun, are you sure?”

The witch turned around, facing him. He kissed him. 

“ That is the right thing to do”

What was the right thing to do?

He wanted to know, he wanted to ask. Who was Baekhyun? What was their relationship?   
He had so many questions, but the globe was pushing him back to the present and suddenly the vision disappeared, he was there, alone.  
He was angry and frustrated, he looked for answers and he didn’t get anything. At least nothing useful.

He slammed the door behind him and went downstairs.

“ Oh here you are Chanyeol. Come, there is a person that I’d like you to meet. He’s the new member of the coven!” said his mother. 

He froze. 

“ Hello, I’m Baekhyun!”

" Chanyeol, it seems like you've seen a ghost!" exclaimed amused his mother.

No, not a ghost, just a man that would have become an important piece of his future.

What he had seen in the globe, had begun.


	11. Two worlds

Chanyeol discovered that tree by chance, while he was walking around. They said a walk in the nature always helps, so he decided to follow that advice, hoping that his thoughts, all his problems, could lose themselves in the wood.

He stopped in front of that tree because something caught his attention. Flowers, or better a bouquet of flowers.

Why there was a bouquet, a nice one, there? Who left it there and why? He wondered, not knowing that on the other side, in another world, someone had just left those flowers, at that same tree, and was now walking away.

He didn't know why, but he took those flowers and he brought them home.

The following day he went again for a walk, he wasn't sure that the walk in the nature was really helping, but he didn't want to stay at home, alone with his thoughts.

He found himself in front of that tree, no more flowers that day, but a note: " give my flowers back!"

He looked around, maybe there was someone there observing him and making fun of him, but the deep silence told him that he was alone. He knew that it was strange and he couldn't find an explanation to that, but he was tired of thinking.

The following day he went back there, with a bouquet of flowers and a note: " i'm sorry. I know these are not the same flowers, but i hope it's ok"

He put the flowers down, where he found the bouquet and then he left.

" You were right, the flowers were not the same, but i appreciated them, by the way i'm Baekhyun"

That was what he read on the note he found at the tree the following day.

His name was Baekhyun, he was a litte bit older than him and he was a musician. He loved dogs, he hated cucumbers but he could eat hundreds of strawberries without never get tired of them. Since they started to "talk" through notes that he always left at the tree, Chanyeol had never questioned a lot about what was happening. He just knew that everyday he left a note for Baekhyun at the tree, the following day when he went back there, there was a note from the other.

That morning something changed. Instead of the usual note, there was a walkie talkie. He had never used one, so he really didn't know how that thing work, he just pressed something, randomly.

" Chanyeol, is that you?" asked a voice from the walkie-talkie, taking him by surprise.

" B-Baekhyun?"

" It works! I'm so happy, i can finally hear your voice!"

He was really listening to Baekhyun's voice, he was finally talking to him, not through notes! They spent hours talking, it was like a long phone call with, but through a walkie-talkie and with a guy that he had never seen and who maybe lived in the tree, at least that was the only explanation his mind found.

" I wish i had thought about using this earlier, i finished a whole notebook writing to you!" exclaimed Baekyun laughing.

" I didn't think your laugh was so...." he exclaimed, almost thinking out loud.

" so?"

" Beautiful"

Everyday he went there to talk with Baekhyun, hiding the walkie-talkie in the tree before leaving. The more they talked, the more he realized that the mysterious guy became part of his days, of his life.

" Chanyeol, i think i understood" he once said.

" understood what?"

" About us. I think we live in two different words, like two parallel dimensions. The tree exists in my and your world, so it's a connection"

" Like a sort of portal?"

" Yes, i guess so!"

That was absurd, that was the plot of a sci-fi movie, but it made sense.

" so, we live in two different worlds. Does it mean that i will never see you?" he asked.

" why? would you like to see me, chanyeol?"

He found himself blushing at that question.

" Yes, i'm curious to see how you look, maybe...Baekhyun give me a photo of you!"

" But...what if you don't like me, chanyeol?"

He smiled, he wished Baekhyun was there with him so he could hug him.

" I'm sure you're beautiful Baekhyun, i know you are!"

" mmmm, well i think about it, maybe tomorrow!"

Was he going to really see Baekhyun's face?

When the following day he reached the tree, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He really thought that he would have found a pic of Baekhyun.

He sighed. He took the walkie talkie and he sat down on the grass.

" Baekhyun, are you there?"

Silence.

" Yes, sorry, the signal is not that good today!"

" Oh, ok, don't worry"

" you sound strange, chanyeol, almost, sad"

He just wanted to see him, he wanted Baekhyun to be there. He laughed at himself at that thought.

" No, i'm ok"

" I think that you need something to cheer you up, maybe a hug"

" I'd love a hug, from you, but i guess we can't" he said, sadly smiling.

" You know, i didn't imagine you that tall!"

What?

" What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

" Turn around, Chanyeol"

His heart was beating faster. What was happening? He knew that he wasn't alone anymore, because he could hear someone's steps behind him.

Holding his breath he turned around.

In front of him there was a boy, he had never seen him, but he was beautiful and he was smiling.

" Yesterday night i thought if objects can go through this portal, why can't we? At first, i was scared, i mean, what if it killed me, burning me or making me into pieces? Then i saw a thing. I saw a bee going through it and then coming back. You're maybe thinking, how could i know that it was the same bee? Because that bee didn't have a wing, so i recognized it. So i came here"

That voice. He knew that voice.

" Sorry, i talk too much. So, the hug, do you want it?" he asked, opening his arms.

He was shocked but in a good way. He was happy, he couldn't believe that the boy he talked with, for all that time, was there.

" You came here, you really came here. From another dimension!"

" I really wanted to meet my sweet Chanyeol!"

He was hugging him. He could feel Baekhyun's arms around his waist, he could feel his head on his chest and he could smell his sweet perfume. It was real.

" I was right" he suddenly exclaimed, looking at Baekhyun.

" did you imagine me taller?"

He laughed.

" No, you're beautiful Baekhyun, you're really beautiful"


	12. Blooming flowers and dead leaves

He heard about them. Dark fairies, from the Unseelie court.

“ Be aware of them Chanyeol, they’re not like us. Every flower you touch, it blooms, whatever they touch it dies” said his mum once.

He heard so many horrible stories about them, but he had never seen an Unseelie fairy, so growing up he started to believe that they didn’t exist, that they were just a legend to scare kids.

He was so wrong.

He loved autumn. The air wasn’t cold or hot, the forest became yellow and orange. He loved losing himself among the trees, sitting under them while looking up so he could admire the leaves falling, as if it was snowing.

A beautiful little red leaf had just fallen on his nose, tickling him, when he heard something. He wasn’t alone. He looked in front of him and he saw him, he was beautiful and pale, his eyes were dark as the night and he was wearing a strange crown.

He was staring at him. 

He had never felt that feeling, but he knew what it was, fear.

“ You’re scared” suddenly exclaimed the other, he was sniffing the air. 

His heart was beating fast and his mouth was so dry that he couldn’t speak.

Not even when the unseelie fairy was walking toward him, as a predator who had just seen his prey. 

“ Why are you scared?” asked him the fairy, kneeling in front of him. 

“ I-i….you’re an unseelie fairy.”

“ Yes and I guess you’re a flowers fairy” he said, looking at him, from head to toes. 

“ But you haven’t answered my question, why are you scared?” he added.

“ You're evil"

The fairy laughed. 

“ This is what they told you? That i’m evil?”

Wasn’t he? A leaf fell on the unseelie fairy’s shoulder. He took it on his hand, closing his fingers around it, when he opened his hand, the leaf was dead.

“ Life can’t exist without death, just because I'm different from you it doesn’t mean i’m evil” he said, making the dead leaf fall on the ground. 

“ You give life, I take it away. We’re different, but we’re also the same.”

The unseelie fairy smiled at him and turned his back, ready to leave. 

“ Wait!” 

He looked at him, curiously. 

“ I want to know more about the unseelie court and...you”

He didn’t know what pushed him to ask that, but there he was. His back against a tree, while next to him a dark fairy called Baekhyun was talking to him about his world. 

They talked for hours and hours, without realizing that the sun was gone.

Without realizing that something happened to that tree. A part of it was alive, full of flowers and beautiful green leaves, the other part was dead, leaves were falling and worms infested it.

Life and death. 

Light and darkness.

What could happen if those two worlds collided? No one knew it, because it had never happened. 

Would the light have won? Or the opposite? 

What would have happened if the lips of such different creatures touched? Would have maybe the world ended?

They couldn’t know it, because it had never happened before. The only thing Chanyeol knew was that Baekhyun’s hands were cold and made him shiver, but they also made him feel good. What he knew was that feeling the unseelie’s fairy inside him, felt right.

“ What if this, us, has consequences?” 

“ Call me selfish, Chanyeol but the world could also be burning right now and i wouldn’t care as long as you’re between my arms” 


	13. The gate in the wood

He just needed to get some air, he needed some time alone, just with his thoughts. So he closed the door behind his back and started to walk and walk, without a destination. 

Suddenly the landscape around him changed, he had walked so much that he left the city.   
Trees were now everywhere and the air smelled like flowers and grass. He smiled, autumn made the wood look even more beautiful and magical.   
He was distracted by the red and orange trees, shining under the pale November sun, that he didn't notice a gate in front of him, an old and rusty one.  
" what is there behind it?" he wondered, getting near so he could look inside. 

It looked like a very big garden and the curious thing was that the trees there were green, as if autumn didn't reach that place. 

He pushed the gate, not hoping that it would have opened, but with his big surprise, it did it. He opened the gate of that mysterious garden. 

" Hello?" he shyly asked, taking a few steps inside the garden. 

He kept walking, curious and fascinated by that place, till he heard something.   
Someone was singing. Enchanted by that voice he followed it, till he reached a big tree.   
Under it there was a beautiful boy. His hair was pink, his eyes were shining while he was singing in a language that he had never heard. 

His ears were strange but cute. 

" Wow." he couldn't help but exclaim. 

He stayed there in silence, he almost felt guilty because he knew he couldn't be there, that was a show that didn't allow viewers.

But he couldn't leave, he was stuck there. 

" I hope you enjoyed the show, human."

He was so focused on the song and the sweet melody that he didn't' notice the boy  
wasn't singing anymore. He was now looking at him, with an amused expression on his face. 

" I-i....i'm sorry." 

Finally, his legs seemed to work again and he started to run. He knew that boy would have never hurt him, but he knew he couldn't be there, so he ran and ran, till the city appeared. 

From that day he often took a walk in the wood, but the gate never opened to him again.


	14. We did it

"Everyone put your hands behind your head and stay calm, If you don't act like heroes nothing will happen to you, i am here just for the money!" screamed the man.

He was wearing a mask and he was holding a gun.  
People did as he said but a lot of them kept screaming, including his colleague next to him.

" Stop screaming, it is useless and annoying!" 

The truth was that she was annoying even when she didn't scream.

" How can you stay so calm Chanyeol, that man is armed!" she whispered

" He just wants the money, you heard him and -" 

" You, pretty guy!"

The thief was talking to him. At least he had taste with men.

" Do you know the codes?"

" I am just an employee, i work here for just one month!" 

" You didn't answer my question" 

He pointed the gun toward a man who was now crying.

" Do you know the codes?"

" please Chanyeol, tell him!" begged him his colleagues.

He nodded.

" Good boy, now i want you to move all the money here " he said, giving him a paper with the number of a bank account on it.

His hands were shaking when he grabbed the paper.

" And be fast, use those hands!"

Once the men got what he wanted he managed to leave before police arrived.

" You have been very courageous!" told him his colleagues.

Thank God that day was over, he thought opening the door of his house.  
As soon as he entered his boyfriend jumped on him.

" We are rich!"

He kissed him.

" Was i scary?"

" Like a puppy of a corgi, but my colleague was having a heart attack!" 

" We did it!"


	15. Detectives in love

Being a detective married to another detective wasn't easy, but it happened. They were colleagues, they fell in love and eventually, they got married.   
Their work was part of the marriage too and it often kept them apart for a long time, but whenever they reunited again, even if it was for a short period, they didn't waste time and they enjoyed every minute. 

When Baekhyun opened the door of their house he was smiling because his husband would have joined him soon.   
The smile died when he realized the door was already opened and the lights didn't work. Maybe a burglar, he thought.   
Using the phone's torch he looked around, nothing had been destroyed or stolen, he noticed. 

Suddenly something hit his leg, making him fall and losing the grip on the phone.   
Trying to get used to the darkness, he stood up, but as soon as he did it, someone hit him again. 

He smiled. 

He stayed still waiting for another attack and as soon as he felt the air near him moving, he moved to avoid the hand that was going to him in the face and blocking that arm.   
The other person tried to push him away, but despite the size difference, he had always been stronger. 

" Welcome back, my love" he said, leaning to kiss the man who attacked him and who now was on the floor under him, laughing. 

" You're still the best detective i know, i missed you."

" I missed you too, you're getting slower"


	16. The blind date

Baekhyun felt a lot of things in that moment. 

He was angry because his friends told him that it was a pizza night all together, not a blind date that they organized for him.   
He was frustrated and annoyed because that wasn't the first time that happened and he knew how it was going to end.   
Guys that weren't his type would have taken a seat in front of him, he would have pretended to smile and laugh at their jokes not to sound rude, he would've probably said " I had fun, see you again then!" and then he would have deleted their number.   
Sometimes the guys were good looking, but as soon as they opened their mouth and they started to talk, he just wanted to punch them or throw the water in their faces.   
But a little part of him was also anxious, because who knew? Maybe that evening was the right one. 

" He's late" he thought, checking the hour. 

That was not a good way to start things. He was thinking to leave and go home for a hot chocolate and a sad movie when someone stopped in front of his table.   
He was a very tall boy, with brown soft hair, his cheeks were red as if he had run, his eyes were big and sweet, like the ones of a puppy, and his ears looked scute. 

" Please let him be him and please do not be stupid or a pervert!" he prayed. 

" Ehm, hi, you're Baekhyun, right? I'm Chanyeol your blind date and i'm terribly sorry for the delay but my dog didn't let me leave and i can't say no to him so I kept cuddling him and i didn't realize it was this late!"

Was he serious? He couldn't help laughing. He didn't care if that was the truth or not, that sounded very cute and heartwarming. 

" I love puppies, Chanyeol, i wouldn't have minded if you brought him too!" he said laughing. 

" Oh i'm sure he would have loved coming too!" he exclaimed, taking a seat. 

They talked a lot, Chanyeol was such an interesting person, full of hobbies and he was also a good listener, which was a thing he really appreciated. He was also very handsome and he loved how his ears became red every time their eyes met. 

" I had lot of fun Chanyeol, with you. It was a pleasure meeting you and i...can't wait to see you again!".

That time he really meant it.

" Me too Baekhyun and i have to say that you're much more beautiful than what i have been told!"

For the first time, once he arrived home, he didn't delete the phone number.


	17. First kiss

Hugs, holding hands, stolen touches. That was what they allowed themselves to have, and to him, it already felt like having everything, being able to hug him, to hold his delicate hand, it was the best gift he could have. 

He just wished to have all that under the light and not as if they were doing something bad and illegal.   
Why couldn't he do such a simple thing like holding the hand of the man he loved? Because the world was unfair, but it was the same world that made them met, so in the end, it wasn't that bad. 

It wasn't easy, but he was happy because he was in love with his best friend.   
They knew each other for a long time, and before falling in love, they were friends, even if sometimes he thought that wasn't really correct because he was sure that he fell in love with Baekhyun the moment their eyes met for the first time.   
The classical love at first sight, that was what happened between them. 

Hugging him now had a whole other meaning, it made him feel different.   
Whenever their skin touched it was like a warm wave went through his body and he loved that feeling, except for the fact that whenever that happened his ears became red as a tomato, but Baekhyun thought that was cute. 

" If you look as if you're going to have a heart attack just when he holds your hand or he kisses your cheek, what do you do when he kisses you?" asked him once Sehun. 

He wondered the same, he could only wonder it because they hadn't kissed yet.   
There hadn't just been the occasion, the right moment, they probably still had to get used to the fact that they weren't just friends anymore, that they could dare more. He just knew that when that was going to happen, it would have been the best moment of his life. 

And then it happened. 

They had just gone back after a walk. As soon as they arrived home they took all the things they wore to hide their identity off, the mask, the hat, the sunglasses. It was exhausting, but that was the only way to have a walk together without being caught.   
He was going to the kitchen to drink a glass of water when Baekhyun grabbed his hand and pulled him toward him.

" Chanyeol, are you ok?" he asked, caressing his cheek.

" Of course, I'm just a little bit thirsty, the sun was hot!"

" I saw how you looked at them"

" I don't understand"

" That cute couple that kissed, right outside the ice cream shop, i saw how you looked at them."

" They were just...cute" he exclaimed, blushing.

" I want that too Chanyeol, but we can't. We can't have that outside this house but here...here we can have everything we want!"

Their faces were so close that Baekhyun's breathe tickled his nose.   
He was looking at his boyfriend's pink lips and before he realized it, those same lips were on his.   
His lips were soft and sweet and they were kissing him slowly. When he put his hands on the other's waist, pulling him closer to him, and Baekhyun's hand was now on his head, everything changed.   
Their mouths were now open, as soon as he felt his tongue, his legs started to shake, he felt something in his chest, in his stomach, in his whole body. 

Were those the famous butterflies? Or was it the fireworks? 

They both wanted more but as soon as the kiss became rougher, as soon as they let themselves go, they hit each other's forehead, in a very awkward and almost painful way.   
After what seemed like hours, they interrupted the kiss and still heavily breathing and staring at each other, they started to laugh. 

" I really love you" exclaimed Baekhyun, softly touching his lips. 

He kissed him, as an answer, a kiss that meant " i love you too" and you know what?

The second kiss was even better.


End file.
